


Put me down! I can walk!

by flickerbyniall



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, liam and louis are just mentioned here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerbyniall/pseuds/flickerbyniall
Summary: Niall gets into a fight in the bar and has be carried back home.





	Put me down! I can walk!

Niall was struggling in Liam’s arms. The stupid machine he has for a friend was carrying him with just one arm around his waist, holding him over his shoulder as Niall tried to kick his back so he would put him down, but nothing was working and Niall is starting to feel tired and sleepy.

“Put me down! I can walk!” Niall yells right into his ear, but that doesn’t work either, Liam just holds him tighter, reassuring the weight over his shoulders so he won’t fall and he must be pissed because he hasn’t said a word since he literally picked him up from the club and started walking without looking back.

Niall remembers the little insignificant fight that took place twenty minutes ago because some asshole threw a whole beer on top of his head. Liam must be tired too and Niall must be all sticky and he must stink, so Niall appreciates this, he really does, even if he wishes Liam wouldn’t have interfered the exact moment he was about to kick that guy’s ass. He yawns and rests his head on top of Liam’s. But something doesn’t feel right, he doesn’t remember Liam having this much hair.

And fortunately they’re already in his building the moment Niall holds the man’s face to turn it to his and finds big green eyes instead of Liam’s brown ones. The stranger puts him on the ground before Niall could scream and kick him. Niall steps back until his back hits the door, putting a hand over his chest and trying to calm his breathing so he can put his head in order, which seems incredibly difficult when everything feels to be moving and he has vomit in the back of his throat.

The man stands in front of him with his hands in the pocket of his jeans and an old Rolling Stones shirt with some holes in it, looking at him like he’s just waiting carefully for his next move, biting his lips, making Niall look at them without even realizing until he coughs.

Niall blinks repeatedly and looks at his surroundings before opening his mouth and looking at the stranger again.

“Who are you?!” Niall whispered, not really knowing why because if he’s really in danger, he should be screaming.

“Oh I’m sorry,” he laughs, taking his hand out of his pocket and placing it in front of Niall, “I’m Harry. Louis’ friend.” Niall looks at him like the boy just lost his mind but he's the one who's not able to speak a sentence correctly.

“And who the fuck is Louis?!” Now Niall is screaming and the guy steps closer trying to shush him up.

“The guy in the bar you just tried to eat his ear?” This Harry guy whispers, placing his hands over Niall’s shoulders and for some strange reason he can’t understand yet, he lets him.

“And you carried me all the way from the bar to my apartment because…” Niall asks, trying to keep calm and figure out where in the world is Liam.

“You punched your friend’s nose when he was trying to separate you from Louis and then Louis jumped on him thinking it was you,” Harry explains, emphasizing every word as he looks in Niall’s eyes, like that would make him understand more and maybe it does, Niall is not sure, he’s kind of lost in how pink this man’s lips are. “You were about to pass out so he gave me your keys and your address.”

Niall shakes his head and pushes Harry away from him.

“Liam would never do that, he wouldn’t give my keys to a stranger.” Niall is talking to himself, but is loud enough for Harry hear.

“I have one of those faces,” Harry shrugs, drawing a huge smile on his face, Niall tries to take the keys from his hand but he’s a little taller than him and Niall is not sober enough to jump and get his keys back. “I’m joking. Liam and I are associates in the same firm, we bumped into each other when Louis dropped the beer on you.” His expression softens up, and Niall guesses he feels guilty in some kind of way.

But he’s tired and he just wants to go to bed, so he steps aside and lets Liam’s friend open the door and helps him walk to the elevator and press the third floor. And it’s not really necessary for Niall to hold onto his shoulders or for Harry to have an arm around his waist, but Niall is tired and he’s already falling asleep on this guy’s shoulder and he doesn’t even realize the moment they walked to his apartment and opened the door, but now he falls into his bed as Harry takes his shoes off and talks about Liam and their work at the firm.

Niall zones out when he starts talking about the lawyer part of the work but he feels him covering him with a blanket and turning the lights off before leaving. He knows he should get up and see if everything is in its place, but he’s so tired and the bed is so warm, he couldn’t move a finger.

*

The sunlight is the first thing that hits him in the face when he slowly opens his eyes. Niall growls as he stretches in the bed, kicking the blanket to the floor and letting the hangover sink in. He turns to his right only to find a glass of water and some aspirins on his nightstand next to a note. Niall smiles because weirdly enough, he does remember last night and by the slightly pain in his jaw, he did get himself into a bar fight.

He takes the pill and drinks the water before he sits up on the bed and closes his eyes to breathe just for a second. There’s something funny about it. He hasn’t gotten into a fight since he was a teenager and now scenes of what happened last night start to play in his mind, including an attractive stranger with green eyes and a beautiful smile.

Niall shakes his head as he stretches for the last time. He’s about to head to the shower when he sees the note resting on his nightstand. It’s a number.

_I just wanna say the real reason Louis dropped the beer on you is because I couldn’t decide to go and talk to you, so he tripped on my feet when he was passing by. I hope I’m not coming off as a creep, but I really want to make it up to you. – Harry._

Niall smiles and ignores the fifteen calls he has from Liam to text Harry a simple _hey there creep!_ Before getting into the shower. Suddenly, the headache is not that bad.

 


End file.
